Cleaning out your Closet
by xxxurbloodistastyxxx
Summary: Bella Swan sees future happenings in her dreams. Her first 'dream' occurred when she was sixteen. She saw the murder of her father. Now she has another dream. Its another death, but its a suicide. Bella feels she has to try and stop it but what happens when she finds her pop's murderer?


**Hey-ho mofo's:) so this is a new story thats been toying with my brain for a few days so I decided to put it on paper... Well I put it on the interweb but its the same thing really... **

Cleaning Out Your Closet.

I walked into the closet, not sure of what I was looking for. The place didn't seem familiar at all. I had no idea where I was. It was dark in there, which is weird. Usually if I'm looking for something, I turn on the light as I find that helpful. Ignoring the lack of light in the tiny closet, I stepped further inside, only to hear the sound of a bottle breaking and feel a warm liquid soak into my sock and tease my right foot.

I looked up to see where the bottle might have fell from, but again some light would have been helpful.

I walked further into the closet and held my breath as I wished that that was not what I thought it was. I put my hand up and felt around in front of me. What my hand came in contact with felt too much like someone's lower abdomen.

I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths to calm myself before walking back out of the closet slowly. I felt around the bedroom wall for a light switch that would give me vision in the tiny space that I just came out of.

My eyes fell on the footprints from my right foot that led to the shattered remains of a Jack Daniels bottle and the stain caused by the liquid that poured out of it and onto the carpet. I looked to the left of the bottle and saw a wooden stool that lay helplessly on its side. The image of the stool alone made me dread what I was about to see, because I knew all too well the image that my eyes would soak up. My brain would register said image and it won't let go of it either. It would haunt me every time I close my eyes, or go into a closet, or drink Jack Daniels.

But still, I had to look up because as sick as it sounds, the body that is more than likely hanging was like a magnet. Polar opposite to my eyes and therefore attracting them until it had their full attention. I stared at the worn Nike sneakers that were dangling lifelessly above the ground for a minute or two before I finally gained the courage to look up.

The jean clad legs that were attached to the dangling feet led to the abdomen that I had earlier walked into, which led to his chest that contained a now non-beating heart. I looked up a little bit further to see a neatly plaited rope hanging on tight to a neck that still held colour. I moved my sight up more to the dry lips that were attached to his face. They were parted slightly, forming an 'o' shape. My eyes skimmed past his long, straight nose and stared into his emerald green orbs that were focused on the bottle of whiskey that he had lost as his last breath was taken.

His eyes were so clear, almost like a liquid. They showed a lot of things; pain, anger, sadness, resentment. But there was absolutely no regrets in those little green eyes of his.

The rope almost blended in with his unruly bronze hair as it made its way up to the ceiling fan, where it was expertly tied.

I just stood there awkwardly, not really knowing what I should do. I just felt like I should be here with him, even though he's not physically here anymore. Obviously he was going through some sort of shit if he took his own life, maybe he just needed someone to be there for him.

I stood there staring at him for what felt like forever until a piece of lined paper with scribbly writing caught my attention. I walked over to it and picked it up. The swirls and curves of the letters enchanted me as I read the words.

'12/3/18

To mom, I honest to God couldn't of asked for anyone as good as you. I didn't deserve you, but yet you just strolled into my life and took care of me. And I'm grateful for that. I can never repay you. But not only am I grateful for you raising me, you molded me into the person I was and thought me that I shouldn't give a shit what other people think. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't hold out. I'm sorry I never got married and gave you grand babies. I'm sorry I disappointed you.

To Dad,

You thought me everything I was good at. Baseball, medical stuff, football. You gave up everything to put me first, whether it was to see one of my games or just help me through whatever bullshit I got into when I was younger. You introduced me to Jack Daniels, one of my most beloved friends, and you will probably see the remains of him on the floor. I'm sorry. For everything. For everything I did and didn't do. And I hope you can forgive me.

To Bae,

I know you don't do the whole sappy bullshit, and I know you're pissed at me now, but I love you so fucking much and there's only one regret I have about doing this; I won't be able to see you smile, like you used to at me, even if that smile is for someone else. I won't be able to hear your laugh, or your sarcastic remarks that sometimes bug the shit out of me. I won't be able to 'secretly' smell you when you're close. I loved you with every breath I took. But just because I'm not going to take another breath, doesn't mean I'm going to stop loving you. You'll always be etched across my heart. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry I fucked us up real bad. I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable. I'm fucking sorry for everything.'

Just as I put the note down, I heard footsteps coming from the hallway. The bedroom door was opened and a voice appeared.

"Edward Cullen! How many times do I have to tell you to clean up after you e-" the voice stopped dead in her tracks as she saw what was inside the closet. "Edward?" The woman said wearily, stepping closer.

She mumbled multiple 'no's' and 'please's' as she came closer to him inch by inch. It was at that moment I realized that she could not see me, I was merely a spectator.

"Edward!" She said, all panicked, as she violently shook his body that hang from the rope.

"EDWARD!" She screamed at him, now angry at him for leaving like this. She knew he was gone, she just didn't want to face it.

The middle aged woman slowly dropped to the ground as her bronze hair curtained her face. Her sobs echoed in the small space as she mourned. It wasn't the usual type of sobbing that you usually heard. It was almost as if the woman's soul was being drained out with each heart wrenching cry.

"Esme?!" Someone shouted from downstairs but Esme did not answer. She was too busy processing what was laid out in front of her. She continued to sob on the floor as she buried her face in her knees and rocked herself back and forth. I slowly walked over to her, and wrapped my arms around her and gave her a tight hug, knowing that she can't feel it, but needing to give her some support.

A tall man with short blonde hair and the exact same eyes as the passed away Edward walked into the closet, not knowing how his world was about to change.

"No" he whispered as he looked at the body swaying from Esme's violent shaking.

"No" he said more sternly this time as he made his way over to the body and checked his pulse.

"EDWARD!" the man roared as he plonked onto the floor, almost as lifelessly as Edward, and began to mourn with Esme.

And that was when I awoke from my dream, feeling all sorts of fucked up. Nothing as serious as this has ever happened in my 'dreams'.

Who the fuck is this kid? And who were the mourning people? Where the hell do I find them? Even if I did, what would I say 'Hi there. Just so happens I see shit in my dreams and it actually comes true and I saw you hanging yourself so I thought I'd stop you from killing yourself'?

Uhm... I think not.

I grabbed a notepad and a pen and turned on the lamp beside my bed and decided to write down every detail I remember from that vision as they never come twice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~C.O.Y.C~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey B! What did I tell you about keeping your front door unlocked?" My best friend Rosalie Hale shouted from the hallway.

Rose and I met in highschool, when she hit me in the face with a door and broke my nose. She took me to the school nurse, needless to say that was one of my many visits to her, and Rose and I immediately hit it off while waiting for the nurse by bitching about the people we hate. Weird, I know, but its hard not to be friends after you've had a full on bitching session together.

"Its unsafe Bella boo! You're going to wake up one morning and your television and your beer will be gone!" I rolled my eyes at her dramatic statement. "Wait! Its still the A.M, what are you doing up?" She asked as she sat down across from me at the kitchen table.

"I have to find somebody" I told her as I got up to get a drink. "You want coffee?" I asked and she shook her head. I'll never understand how people don't drink coffee in the morning, I've already had two cups.

"Who is it? Maybe I know the person"

I sighed as I sat down with my bottle of whiskey in hand.

"Rose, I don't even know who it is! I mean, how the fuck do I find him?!" I complained as I took a swig of the alcohol that burned the back of my throat.

"Woah there Jack Daniels, take it easy with the drink." Rose warned. My mind instantly thought back to my vision at the mention of Jack Daniels. The sound of the bottle shattering, the feeling of the liquid running through my sock. It made me tense up.

"Why'd you just tense up at the mention of Jack? Usually he's your best friend" Rose asked as her right eyebrow shot up in curiosity. I saw the signs of annoyance flow through Roses veins because I wasn't telling her something. Her fingers did that weird tapping thing from right to left on the wooden table, her foot tapped the ground and her eyebrow was high as a kite.

"I had a vision. But it was different this time. All the other ones I was there and people could see me, but this vision, I was there but nobody could see me. I was like a spectator. It was weird" I admitted as I took another gulp of the drink.

"A vision? I thought you were done with them? You haven't had one in years"

I rubbed my face with my hands out of frustration and sighed.

"I thought so too, Rose" I whispered, fed up with this vision bullshit.

"So this person you have to find. Do you know anything about him?"

So what did you guys think? I'm thinking 15 reviews to continue?


End file.
